ni no kuni wrath of the pure hearted one
by Dragoncatt
Summary: What if Oliver was not the chosen one? Follow Garuda Xeno on his adventures in Ni no kuni: wrath of the pure hearted one! Contains spoilers for the game Ni No Kuni: wrath of the white witch. Will follow the story line … kinda.


NI NO KUNI: WRATH OF THE PURE HEARTED ONE

What if Oliver was not the chosen one?  
Follow Garuda Xeno on his adventures in Ni no kuni: wrath of the pure hearted one! Contains spoilers for the game Ni No Kuni: wrath of the white witch. Will follow the story line … kinda.

3rd person point of view

In a town not so far away in 1960, there lived a boy named Garuda. Garuda was a black haired boy who wanted nothing more than a good adventure. ''Mommy how would I become a wizard?'' this was Garuda age 4. '' honey anything is possible, maybe you will be taken away by a faerie to another world!'' Garuda thought for a moment. ''How long till that happens?'' She shrugged her shoulders as her hair flipped goldenly over her shoulder.''It may take a while , but it will happen.''

1969 3rd person point of view.

Garuda was now 13 tears old. He had dyed his black spiky hair red in some spots. His hair was in quarters. Going counterclockwise it was black,red,black, was like mountains his mother would remembered the four dolls his mother his mom had made for him. One looked like a little dragon with some body parts being next one was a human like looked like a big brute. The third one always had its tail in its lizard had some weird design , his mom said it was camouflage ? Yea Garuda found that one as his least favorite. The cute little dragon was second in command,while the big one was the first one was a fairy , AKA lord high lord of the fairies. [ A/N the first one is a sappdragon , the next is a dinoceros, the third is a oroboros. If you don't know who the 4th one is you aren't reading the story!] Sometimes the dolls would move around on there by themselves . Garuda didn't like this at all. His mom would say things like '' Maybe the dolls are creatures from another dimension!'' He could only hope it was true.

Garuda's POV

After I checked that that the coast was clear, I went down the stairs slowly. I was sneaking off to go see my friend has finished his car and wanted to test it out. I snuck out the house and went down the road. '' Hey Phil did ya finish the car yet?'' ''Yep I did , its quite the beauty tho!''

Phii was about to go into how the car worked,but i stopped him. '' So who gets to test drive it?'' After 30 tie rounds of rock paper scissors we decided that i would go first.

3rd person point of view

After Garuda made sure the way was clear he hopped into the car. The tiny little yellow thing was mae from old car putting on his helmet the key was turned. The old engine purred to life. It handled quite well,but after a wheel came off …. not so much. Garuda fell into a lake! His mother had followed hime to scold him. After saving him she had a heart attack!

Garuda's POV

I had just gotten pulled out of the lake, but by whom? Then I saw mom on the ground having a heart attack! ''Ogm [o god mom] are you okay'' Phil began dialing 911 on his phone. ''Mom…..Mom….MOMMA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…..''

After sitting my mom down on the bed I tried talking to her. ''Mom are you ok?'' She then turned on her bed to look at me one more time.''Honey I need you to know something.'' she said to me. '' I'm most likely not going to make it out of this.'' With tears running down my eyes i said to her ''Yes, yes you are and you are going to ground me for all of eternity!'' She shook her head. ''I'm not , and i need you to remember, if you need to cry , cry into .'' She was starting to see the light. ''Remember Garuda follow your dreams and you…..are…so….grounded…..I….l…o…..v…..e…you.'' And with that my mom closed her eyes for the last time. ''Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmm ….. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

3 DAYS LATER 3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Garuda had cried for 4 3 days over his mother. He wondered if he had just came later like 2:00 pm the next day if this would have happened.A brave one he after crying into Drippy something amazing happened, Drippy was real! Whatever Drippy was about to say was drowned out by a '' YES I'LL SAVE THE OTHER WORLD!'' ''Well i guess i don't have to ask you then.'' Drippy ate Garuda's pie. ''So what about the rest of the elite squad do they need tears to wake up too?'' ''Nah you need a wizarding book for that.'' ''How would we get one of those?'' ''There might be one in your flew down the stairs.

Garudas 's POV

After jumping down the last five stairs I went to the living room. '' Jeez cry baby bunting slow down!'' said Drippy. Like he didn't cry when he was younger AND my mom just died! ''So your telling me you never cried when you where younger?'' ''I did but for much better reasons!'' I thought back to what i knew about Drippy, then smiled and said '' Your afraid of the dark, are'nt you Drippy, thats why your light came on when I turned of the lights!'' ''Am not !'' he said. GOT EM! Anyway about that book? Drippy fished it out of the fire place and I signed it.

After that we had to find a wand . We had searched around town! After me and Drippy couldn't find anything wandy we split up. As i was looking near a grassy area i saw a girl! She was a green haired girl who looked like she was a ghost! Once i went over to her she said ''Hey Garuda I got you a wand, does it work?''

''Thank you!'' I said. ''Also my name is Pea just so you know!'' Then Drippy showed up. ''Hey mun I see you got a wand, who gave it to you?'' ''Pea did, can't you see her she's right here-'' When i turned to show him Pea she was gone! [a/m BUM-BUM-BUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ]

''Are you really sure it happened?'' ''100% sure Drippy'' Drippy looked around to see if she was near. ''You sure you didn't take a bad shroom and find a wand?'' ''100578.999912345668790% sure!'' Drippy leaned in real close and said '' I know your mom explained the whole soul mates thing to you at bed time and such, your moms soul mate was the great sage Alicia, I even traveled with her!'' ''Anyway we need to go towards town square to cast the spell **Gateway.''** I then asked him ''Is that a spell you want to give to me so i can cast it?'' Drippy gave me a piece of paper that put its self in the **Wizards companion. It's the spell GATEWAY.** After going to towns square and drawing it symbol n the air i said ''Lets cast GATEWAY!'' [Que golden gateway of light forming from spell energy.] ''Let go Drippy!'' And into the gate we walked.

Cassiopeia's point of view

'' So Shadar , this is the one that will save the world?'' ''Not if i can help it mam, i just ask one thing' leave the boy to me don't let the council mess me up.' ''DONT LET HIM TALK TO US AS IF HE IS ARE EQUAL!'' I raised my right hand. ''You will have your wish Shadar.'' My mask began to glow red. Its time you earned you title EXECUTOR.

[A/N and that is how we end a chapter! read like favorite and review.] my fellow drakenstarz l….a….u…n…c…h…..o…..n!


End file.
